


days/weeks/months (like forever since I saw you)

by burritosong



Series: a place in me you can call home [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Flowers, Future Fic, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, fluff....maybe, gift giving as a love language, i tried to write fluff but idk how much i succeeded at that, spending massive amounts of money as a love language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritosong/pseuds/burritosong
Summary: Anniversaries are not competitions, but if they were, Yuri is going to win this round.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: a place in me you can call home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204640
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	days/weeks/months (like forever since I saw you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eeveestho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveestho/gifts).



> I wrote this for my dear friend who likes fluff because I feel bad for always making him read my angst. Happy Birthday!
> 
> Title from Aly & AJ's "Slow Dancing".

Yuri's been on the phone for _hours_. It is definitely not how he wanted to spend his day off and yet here he is, on his twelfth phone call of the day.

"What do you mean you're out of—how is a _florist_ out of _roses_. Told about— _what were you told about me?_ No, that's not what— _I DON'T HAVE A TEMPER PROBLEM_. Look, I don't know what you've been told, but I'm just trying to send someone flowers."

The florist hangs up on him and he throws his phone across the room with a shout.

He's grateful Lilia and Yakov aren't around to lecture him. It had felt strange moving out after so many years spent living with them, but the sponsor money was good and he was tired of walking in on their weird, old person hate sex. Now, he can throw his tantrums in peace without fear of getting a lecture about "proper behavior" and "impropriety" or whatever Lilia's etiquette pet peeves of the week is.

Yuri takes a moment to calm himself down before retrieving his phone and dialing the next number his web search for florists in Almaty had coughed up.

"I'd like to order 255 dozen roses…"

* * *

Eventually, Yuri's able to cobble together enough roses for his plan. It takes eight different florist shops and nineteen phone calls to make it happen. Apparently it was too short notice for a single shop to handle such a large order, which just sounded like a weak excuse to Yuri.

But still. Flowers. He has them. Or rather, Otabek will have them. Just in time for their anniversary.

Every year Otabek makes some big dramatic gesture, leaving Yuri's gift looking like a last place finish at the Olympics. But this year is going to be the year Yuri finally wins. Not that their relationship is a competition. But if it were, Yuri would win this round.

But it isn't.

(Except that it definitely is.)

* * *

Five days later at exactly 9 pm, Yuri calls Otabek. It goes straight to voicemail without ringing.

Yuri redials and gets Otabek's voicemail again.

And again.

And again.

And—

He opens his browser and starts searching for information on cell phone outages in Kazakhstan, and when that doesn't yield anything he narrows it down to outages in Almaty.

Nothing.

He checks the time: 9:17. He's officially late wishing Otabek a happy anniversary.

He tries calling again.

He calls Mila, just to make sure his phone is working (it is), and gets yelled at for bothering her when she's on a date.

He calls Viktor to make sure his phone can make international calls and hangs up as soon as Viktor answers. Then he has to answer his phone because Viktor won't stop calling him back because apparently it's the middle of the night in Japan and he thinks something must be horribly wrong for Yuri to be calling him.

By the time he gets off the phone with Viktor it's 10:02.

He tries calling Otabek _again_ and again it goes straight to voicemail.

With no other way of contacting him, he sends an email, subject: _Happy Anniversary_.

He's definitely losing this round.

Defeated, he sprawls on his bed, desperately refreshing his inbox in the hope that Otabek will write back with an explanation.

* * *

He jerks awake. There's sounds outside his door. He checks the time on his phone—11:58. He refreshes his inbox.

Still no response from Otabek.

There's more sounds outside his door. He curses and gets up. He's so sick of his neighbors always throwing their loud parties at all hours. It's the middle of the week—don't they have work or something in the morning?

He opens the door to tell them to keep it down and comes face to face with Otabek juggling the largest bouquet of flowers Yuri has ever seen, an equally large gift bag, his duffle bag, and his bike helmet.

"What the fuck," Yuri says and then slams the door in Otabek's face.

He goes to the sink and splashes some very cold water on his face, because there is no reason for Otabek to be standing outside his apartment door in the middle of the night, and goes back to the door.

He opens it. It's still Otabek.

Otabek's phone starts going off.

"Happy anniversary, Yura," Otabek says. "Please don't slam the door in my face again."

"What are you doing here?"

Otabek tries to shrug and almost drops the gargantuan bouquet. "I'm surprising you. For our anniversary."

Yuri gawks at him. Otabek's phone is still making an aggressive beeping noise.

Otabek clears his throat. "May I come in?"

Yuri does not let him in. He's still having trouble comprehending that Otabek is here, at his door, standing in front of him.

"How do you know where I live?"

"You sent me your address when you moved."

"You've never been here before. How'd you find it?"

"I used my maps app."

"Why's your phone going off?"

"I set an alarm so I wouldn't miss midnight."

Yuri blinks owlishly. "What."

"I wanted to make sure I knocked at exactly midnight. May I come in? The flowers are for you."

"You have to pay the entrance fee."

"Yuri, if I kiss you I will drop everything."

Yuri reaches up to drag Otabek's face down and kisses him. True to his word, Otabek drops everything. Yuri thinks he hears something break. He doesn't care.

"Hi," he says when they finally break apart.

"Hi," Otabek says, pressing his forehead to Yuri's. "Happy anniversary. I broke your gift."

Yuri laughs in delight. It's been months since they've seen each other and now that he knows Otabek isn't some kind of exhausted hallucination he's glad to see him.

He grabs the flowers and Otabek's helmet and trusts Otabek to follow him in with the rest.

He places the helmet on the counter in the kitchen. He doesn't have a vase for the flowers, so he just puts them in the kitchen sink and runs some water over the stems.

"You want tea?" he asks as Otabek appears in the doorway, gift bag in hand. It's a long flight and Yuri wouldn't be surprised if Otabek wants to go straight to bed.

"I brought wine and you didn't break it," Otabek counters, reaching into the gift bag to pull out a bottle.

Yuri trades the mugs he was about to grab for a pair of glasses (not wine glasses, just regular drinking glasses, he has so many things he still needs to buy) and joins Otabek at the table.

"This is nice," Otabek says, filling their glasses.

"Let me give you a tour."

Yuri leads Otabek back to the door and then guides him from the entrance to the living room and then the bathroom, back to the kitchen and the balcony off it, and then they backtrack to the entrance because his bedroom is actually the first room from the front door. He wishes, briefly, that he had known Otabek was coming because he would have put more of an effort into actually having stuff. Instead, his apartment is as plain as the day he moved in. He keeps meaning to decorate, but he hasn't really spent enough time at his new home yet to figure out what he wants to put in it.

They end up back in the living room, where they finish off the bottle of wine before Yuri remembers—

"Hey, presents!"

Otabek laughs and kisses him and then goes to retrieve the gift bag from the kitchen where he left it.

"Careful," he warns. "There's glass because you broke half of it."

Yuri rolls his eyes but makes sure to pull the tissue paper out carefully. There's a small, stuffed tiger with a comically cheerful expression, a jacket that Yuri loves so much he immediately puts it on, and a small, broken crystal tiger.

There's a few larger pieces left of it, enough for Yuri to make out a fierce expression on its face, but most of it is completely shattered.

He carefully puts it back in the gift bag so that its sharp edges can't hurt anything, and then he climbs into Otabek's lap and kisses him.

"I love it, Beka. All of it. Even the broken bits."

"You mean the part that you broke," Otabek says, and anyone else would think he means it humorlessly but Yuri knows him well enough to notice the glimmer of laughter in his eye.

"You're the one that dropped the bag," Yuri points out. "I can't believe you came here without—oh shit, you're _here_."

"Obviously."

"No, it's just— _fuck_." Yuri drops his head onto Otabek's shoulder. "Your gift is going to be delivered tomorrow. _In Almaty_."

Otabek rubs soothing circles into Yuri's back, not understanding his distress. "I can open it when I get back."

"It's not the kind of gift you open," Yuri moans. And then, because his position in Otabek's lap isn't dramatic enough to punctuate his point, he throws himself to the side to lay on the couch with his arm thrown over his face dramatically. "I got you flowers. Roses. One for every day we've known each other."

"Yura, we've known each other for almost nine years. That's...a lot of flowers."

"Three thousand and sixty," Yuri confirms, moving his arm off his face so he can look at Otabek. "I called so many florists."

Otabek looks overwhelmed. "I don't know how to fit that many flowers in my apartment."

"Shut up! It was going to be romantic! I was going to win!"

Otabek trades his overwhelmed look for one of shock. "This...is a competition to you?"

"Obviously!" Yuri snaps. "I got tired of you always winning so I had to do this, and now I'm probably going to get blacklisted by every florist in Almaty!"

Otabek is quiet, and Yuri realizes that maybe he was wrong in thinking of their relationship as a competition.

"Uh...I mean—"

"I'm glad you finally caught on," Otabek says. "Although now it will be much harder to win next year."

"Wait, you mean you've been intentionally trying to one-up me?"

Otabek gives Yuri a look that says he's been waiting for Yuri to catch on to the game for years and _oh_.

"Bed. Now," Yuri orders. When Otabek doesn't move, Yuri rolls his eyes and starts pulling off his shirt. "That's the hottest thing you've ever said to me so we're going to have sex now, and it can either be in the bed or on the couch, but either way I need you to start getting naked."

"Who won this year?" Otabek demands.

"Me, obviously." Yuri kicks off his underwear. "Now I want my prize."

Otabek is more than happy to give it to him.


End file.
